


So Kiss Me

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris have been sort of together for a while now: always more than friends but never labeling anything. When Chris drags Darren out to the middle of California for a party, Darren is determined to make him and Chris official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for Chris being OOC and being a bit hipster and loose and fun and wild and one of those people who always breaks into song anytime someone says something that reminds him of a lyric. Also, warnings for all around silliness.
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/113022303704/so-kiss-me)

                It’s a field in the middle of California. Darren has honestly no idea how he got there, except that Chris is here and he will basically go anywhere that Chris goes.

                It’s a bit ridiculous, really. They’re not even dating. Not yet. But it’s going to happen. It’s going to happen soon. Darren’s determined to make it happen tonight.

                They’ve been dancing, the two of them. Not literally (though there have been _many_ literal dances). Just dancing between labels and what they are and who they are to each other. They’re friends first and foremost. Best friends. But they also have sex and make out.

                It’s really all rather confusing for Darren, especially as his feelings grow deeper and deeper and become more meaningful. All Chris has to do is smile at him and Darren’s a goner. A literal goner.

                It’s how he ends up in the middle of California, in a corn field, at a party held by people he doesn’t even know, all because Chris fucking _smiled_ at him.

                The problem with their relationship is that they were never really _friends_. They were always friends…and then some. From the minute they met Darren was completely and totally attracted to Chris: his wit, his sass, his smile, his eyes. Darren didn’t want a relationship, and it seemed like Chris didn’t either. They both just wanted friendship, so that’s what they became. Even though they always found each other in large crowds, always cuddled together and fell asleep together.

                In their six months of friendship Darren has hung out more with Chris than he has with any of his best friends. He spends more time with Chris than he ever did with the people he actually was dating.

                He has _got_ to change that. Tonight.

                Tonight he is going to walk away with Chris Colfer as his boyfriend.

                He is _determined_. And when Darren is determined…

                “Chris!” He says, grabbing onto Chris’ bicep. “What are we doing in the middle of a cornfield?!”

                “We were taking a walk,” Chris replies, toothy smile intact.

                “Where were we walking to?” Darren laughs, moving his hand down to Chris’ so he can intertwine their fingers.

                “To the moon!” Chris shouts.

                Darren shakes his head in happiness. Chris is fucking unbelievable.

                “You’re fucking unbelievable,” he says, and Chris just lifts their entwined hands in the air and twirls Darren effortlessly before dipping him.

                “Having fun?” Chris asks, knocking noses with Darren before lifting him up.

                “The most,” Darren replies, and it’s true. The party is okay. It’s fun. Filled with a lot of hipster people that Darren doesn’t know but whom Chris is really close with. It’s been fun the past few months watching as Chris embraces who he really is. He’s become so much more outgoing and fun. He owns more flannel. He wears beanies sometimes. Darren loves watching as Chris explores who he is and what he’s meant to be.

                When they first met Chris would never have been this loosey goosey.

                Whoever thought that Darren would fall for a hipster? His last crush was as preppy as they come.

                “So since you’re in such an amenable mood,” Darren starts before Chris interrupts him.

                “It’s the stars,” Chris says and then breaks into song.

                “ _[There’s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQsjAbZDx-4) something in the air tonight. The stars are bright. Fernando!_ ” He twirls Darren around again and boogies up close to him.

                “The stars and the moon have aligned then,” Darren responds. “I hear that brings good fortune.”

                “Yeah?” Chris replies. “And what could this good fortune be?”

                They’re still really close and Darren bites his lip as he thinks about how to word everything that he wants to say.

                “You’re incredibly silly,” he blurts out. And it’s true. Chris really is the silliest. “You’re incredibly silly and I’m incredibly in like with that. In like with you, really.”

                “How romantic,” Chris drawls, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

                Darren laughs. “Gee Chris, is there anything you want to say to me back?” He says sarcastically, unable to hold back a smile.

                “I am in like with you, too.”

                “Good. Then kiss me,” Darren says.

                And right when he goes to lean in, Chris sing/screams back,

                “ _[Oh kiss me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N-qO3sPMjc) beneath the milky twilight_.”

                Darren laughs a fully belly laugh and lets go of Chris, who just continues to sing the verse, dancing with himself before pulling Darren into his arms.

                “ _So kiss me_ ,” Chris finishes, smiling brightly.

                “ _So kiss me,”_ Darren sings back, leaning in and pressing into Chris.

                When they break apart they’re both laughing.

                “Sometimes I wonder why I like you so much,” Darren laughs.

                “It’s probably my ass,” Chris states matter of factly.

                “Oh it’s _definitely_ the ass,” Darren nods.

                “ _[Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL2txMU50CI) that azz up_ ,” Chris starts.

                “NO!” Darren screams, laughing and covering Chris’ mouth with his hands. “No more songs. No more singing.”

                “Just kissing?” Chris asks.

                “Just kissing,” Darren confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Put it in the comment box!
> 
>  
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/113022303704/so-kiss-me)


End file.
